Being In Love with a Hardy
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Jeff Hardy is WWE Champion, not only that he is the boyfriend of the new WWE Divas Champion, Mia McMahon, Vince’s youngest daughter. When bad things begin to happen will he realize that his girlfriend is more important than his WWE championship belt?
1. Chapter 1

Being In Love With a Hardy

STPL

Summary: Jeff Hardy is WWE Champion, not only that he is the boyfriend of the new WWE Divas Champion, Mia McMahon, Vince's youngest daughter. When bad things begin to happen will he realize that his girlfriend is more important than his WWE championship belt?

Disclaimer: I only own Mia McMahon.

Chapter 1: First Kiss

December 26, 2008

Mia was getting ready for her match against Michelle McCool for the WWE Diva's championship. She had defeated both Maria and Maryse. She had showed her worth to the McMahon name and was going to show Michelle McCool how it was going to be. It was either going to be her or Michelle walking away with the title.

Mia was busy lacing up her boots when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She said as she finished lacing up her boots.

Maria came into the room. "Hey."

Mia looked up. "Hi, Maria."

"Hey, Mia I wanted to wish you luck against Michelle."

Mia tilted her head to the side confused. "Are you sure? I mean aren't you friends with Michelle and all?"

"Yeah, but she has been a bitch as of late and she won't keep telling me to do my job right. You have been my friend since I started on Raw. I wanted to thank you for that."

Mia smiled. "Well being the boss's daughter I have to be nice compared to my older sister and older brother. I am not going to be rude like them." She said shaking her head. "Besides I am the nicest McMahon that you could ever really meet."

"Yeah." Maria said, fixing her top.

"Are you ready to be the ref for the match?"

"Yeah."

"I want you to know to call it down the middle. I don't want no special treatment."

"I was planning on calling it down the middle."

"Well, that is good."

Maria smiled at her friend. "Are you planning on seeing Jeff before your match?"

Mia bit her lip. "Seeing Jeff?"

"Yeah. You two are close friends. You should go and see him before your match with Michelle."

"But I need focus." She said blushing a little.

"You like him and you should go and see him."

"I can't go and see him Maria. It isn't right and besides I need some time to prepare myself for this match."

Maria sighed. "I know. But I know that you like Jeff and that."

"I may like him Maria, but there is no way in hell that he likes me. After all I am a McMahon and dating a McMahon can cut years off of your life."

"Well, I know he likes you so you should go and talk to him." Maria said with a smile.

Mia let out a sigh. "How about this after my match kay?"

"Ok, maybe he will congratulate you on your win." Maria said with a smile again.

Mia could never understand why Maria was so peppy and happy when sometimes there wasn't anything to be really happy about. Mia was never happy unless she knew that Jeff did care for her. She cared for him more than he knew. When he was attacked before she was worried because he was laid out before the Survivor Series. She fixed her short blond hair and tucked the hot pink strand behind her ear.

"I will see you out there hunnie." Maria said pretty much bouncing out of the room.

Mia shook her head and fixed her black top that hugged her curves just in the right spot. She just wanted Michelle McCool to shut her mouth and that be the end of it. There was another knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey are you ready to win your match tonight?" Asked a voice that belonged to the ECW champion, Matt Hardy.

Mia looked up. "Hey Matt."

"Looking good as always." Matt said with a smile.

Mia shook her head. "Are you trying to pick me up Mr. Hardy?" She asked in her McMahon voice.

Matt chuckled. "I guess you could go on and say that."

Mia shook her head again. "You know I am not interested in the ECW champion." She said with a smirk on her face.

"You are interested in my little brother." Matt said, chuckling.

Mia's light brown eyes went wide. "How did you know this?"

"It is easy to tell that you like him. The way that you give that look at him when he isn't looking."

Mia shook her head. "Matt… I am trying to get ready for my match. Do you really want me to lose my focus when I am so close to winning my own title."

"I know and you will be adding it to your three title rein as WWE Women's Champion. I think it will be a wonderful addition." Said Matt walking up to her. He pulled her into a hug. "Good luck out there and I will be watching."

"That sounds so comforting." She said running her hands through her hair.

"Don't worry you will do fine. I am sure that Jeff will be watching as well."

Mia shook her head. "I should get going. I am going to be late for my match."

"Ok."

Mia left the locker room and headed out towards the ring. She was more than ready to smack that smug look off of Michelle's face when she got the chance to and tonight would be the night that she would be able to do that. She waited behind the curtain to make sure that she was ready to go.

-Ringside-

Maria's theme rang through out the arena.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Diva's Championship and making her way to the ring is the special guest referee Maria!"

Maria came down the ramp blowing kisses to her fans. She got into the ring blowing more kisses to the fans.

Zombie Prostitute by Voltaire played through out the arena.

"Announcing first the challenger from Greenwich, Connecticut Mia McMahon!"

Mia came down the ramp sporting the new hairstyle that she had.

"Wow, JR. she has certainly become one of the fan favorites around here." Said Tazz.

"I have to agree with you there. She is the only diva that is standing up to our General Manager Vickie Guerrero and she can't be fired either because she is Mr. McMahon's daughter and the only one that is wrestling." Said JR.

Mia got into the ring and waited for Michelle to come out.

Michelle's theme song rang through out the arena.

"And making her way to the ring from Palatka, Florida she is the current WWE Diva's Champion Michelle McCool!"

Michelle came down to the ring and got into the ring. She had already talked to Maria about doing her job right and she knew that she was going to win if Maria did do her job right.

-Mia's Point of View-

Now it was my time. I knew that. I needed to win that WWE Diva's championship from Michelle because she has been nothing but a bitch to me and the fellow divas. Who would have thought that that damn blonde bombshell would boss people around and tell them who they can be friends with. She had no right to tell Maria how to be a special guest ref. I know that being a special guest ref was going to be hard, but Maria knows what she is doing.

I heard the bell ring and went right to work on Michelle. I have never faced her before, but she has never faced me either so she didn't know what to expect from me. I knew how she worked, but she didn't know that. I slammed her face down into the mat and covered her for the pin, but only got a two count.

I stood up and looked at Michelle with hate in my eyes. She got her hits in and I finally got pissed off enough and slammed her again into the mat really hard. I pinned her and I finally got the three count. ((Sorry if this isn't really descriptive because I don't really like to describe matches all that much))

-No one's point of view-

"Here is your winner and new WWE Diva's Champion Mia McMahon!"

The crowd went wild.

Mia held onto the title close to her chest crying.

Maria hugged her friend and congratulated her on her win.

All of a sudden Jeff Hardy's theme rang through out the arena.

Mia looked up the ramp way confused and began to wonder why Jeff Hardy was coming down to the ring.

Jeff came down the ramp and got into the ring. He walked up to Mia and pulled her into a hug.

"WWE Champion Jeff Hardy has been long time friends with Mia McMahon and he is here to congratulate her on her win." Said Tazz.

The next thing that Jeff did that shocked the whole arena. He kissed Mia right on the lips. He pulled away from her and took her by the hand leading to the back area so they could talk. But that was short lived when Michelle began to attack Maria.

Mia ran down the ramp and punched Michelle hard in the face. She hated the fact that she touched Maria. "Bitch you don't ever touch a special guest ref!" She yelled as she walked over to Maria to check on her. "Maria are you alright?"

"I am fine. Get going."

Mia nodded her head and headed up the ramp meeting up with Jeff who was holding onto her title as well as his. She got her title back from Jeff. The two of them walked back stage. She looked at Jeff. "Jeff what was that kiss all about?"

Jeff looked down at his feet knowing he did the wrong thing. "Mia I am sorry about the kiss… I mean I like you and I know that you don't like me like that."

"Hold up there. You like me?"

"Yes." Jeff said looking up at her.

"Jeff I like you too, but I thought you didn't like me like that."

"I do though. Mia I wanted to ask you this for a while now."

"Oh and what is that?" she asked leaning up against the wall.

"I wanted to know Mia if you would be my girlfriend."

"Of course I would Jeff." She said, pulling him into a hug.

Jeff leaned down and kissed her.

"About time the two of you got together." Said the voice that belonged to Matt Hardy.

The two of them looked at Matt.

Jeff chuckled. "You know how to bust in on a good moment Matt."

Matt laughed. "Well the two of you look good together." He said with a smile. "I have always told you baby bro that she was going to be a good match for you."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "If you say so Matt."

"I do say so. I am glad that the two of you are together." Matt with a smile. "You two belong together and

I could tell. Now go and have some fun alright." Matt left the two of them alone.

Mia shook her head. "Your brother is crazy did he hit his head or something?"

Jeff laughed. "Nah, he hasn't done high risk maneuvers in a while so no he hasn't hit his head on anything. Shall we head out milady?"

Mia smiled. "Alright lets go."

Jeff took her by the hand and lead her to his locker room so he could grab his things. "So would you like to go out to dinner sometime?"

"How about this Monday Night." Mia said with a smile on her face.

"Well that is up to you."

Mia chuckled. "How about when ever you are ready to Jeff." She said rubbing his shoulder with her hand. "I should head out. I have an important meeting with Stephanie on Monday Night Raw. I will see you next Friday Jeff."

"Alright be safe."

"I will." Mia said walking out of the room. She walked down the hall seeing Michelle bitching about the whole thing to Vickie Guerrero. Mia shook her head knowing that Vickie Guerrero had no guts to against her or the other McMahon's in her family. She shook her head as she went to her locker room. She went inside and grabbed her duffle bag. She didn't care about how cold it was outside because she was leaving immediately from the arena to get ready to catch her flight to Greenwich Connecticut to quickly visit her father and then catch another flight on Sunday to meet up with her sister for her live appearance on Raw. She put her duffle bag over her shoulder and walked out of the arena. She headed to her car and unlocked it. She hoped that Maria was going to be ok since she saved Maria from Michelle McCool.

"Leaving already?" Asked Vickie Guerrero.

"Yeah, there is nothing else for me to do Mrs. Guerrero. I saw Michelle talking to you about the whole diva's championship. Let me guess she wants a rematch at the royal rumble." She said putting her bag into her car.

"Yes, Miss McMahon."

"Well, she can have her title rematch. That is if she isn't afraid of a little competition."

"Have a good night Miss McMahon."

Mia got into her car and closed the door.

Vickie watched her go. Vickie let out a sigh and headed back into the arena. She knew that she didn't want to mess with this McMahon and piss her off to have herself fired.

**This is the end of chapter one enjoy. I am sorry if it is a little bad, but it will get better as I go along I promise you that. Please tell me what you think and that and please constructive criticism is allowed. Please no flames. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Being In Love With a Hardy

STPL

Summary: Jeff Hardy is WWE Champion, not only that he is the boyfriend of the new WWE Divas Champion, Mia McMahon, Vince's youngest daughter. When bad things begin to happen will he realize that his girlfriend is more important than his WWE championship belt?

Disclaimer: I only own Mia McMahon.

Authoress Note: I do have a photo on my profile for what Mia McMahon looks like.

Chapter 2: Not Being there

December 27, 2008

Mia had did what she was going to do. She was here at her father's place to see if he was all better in order to go back to Raw. She was dressed in a classic manner of black and white in a style of a female suit. She really didn't care for the suit factor she was more of wearing the in ring gear and not being the second princess in command of the McMahon home. She knocked on the door that belonged back to her father's office.

"Come in." Said Vince's voice.

Mia came into his office. "Hello daddy." She said with a smile.

"Ah Mia I see that you are WWE Diva's Champion now." Vince said with a smile.

Mia came up and hugged him. "So I hear that you plan on returning to the ring soon on Raw."

"Yes, I am planning on it."

"Is the doctor giving you clearance to return?" She asked leaning on his desk.

"Yes, the doctor gave me clearance to go back to Raw. Besides Stephanie has been doing a wonderful job running it don't you think?"

"I saw that the show is alright. But daddy you know I am on SmackDown and am not really keeping track of what is really going on, on with Raw."

"Oh and I wanted to talk to you about what happened on SmackDown."

"Oh about SmackDown? Alright what about it?"

"You and Mr. Hardy what is going on between the two of you?"

"He kissed me dad. Jeff isn't as bad as Hunter and you know that."

"He kissed you?! His ass is so close on the line of being out of here I don't want to risk my daughter getting involved with such a man like him."

"Daddy I will be fine. I mean Jeff is a nice guy and I have known him for ten no scratch that more than ten years."

"Alright. What are you going to do on Monday Night?"

"Go and see Stephanie."

"See Stephanie about what?"

"I don't know."

"Well I will see you in a few weeks. Please be careful."

"I will." Mia said giving him a hug again.

December 30, 2008

Mia arrived at the arena where Raw was being held. She got out of the limo and was heading inside. She was dressed business like because she guessed she was going to help her older sister Stephanie with Raw that night. She was dressed in the black and white that almost all McMahon's wore. She went inside of the arena walking past Randy Orton who was busy talking to Cody Rhodes. She shook her head and walked towards her sister's office. She found her sister's office and knocked on the door.

Stephanie opened the door. "Mia!" she said happily. "Come on in."

Mia came into the room. "Stephanie what was this meeting all about?"

"Well, I want you to help me run Raw tonight and since you need some practice you will be on the road with me until at least this Saturday and then you can go to your boyfriend Jeff and spend some time with him." Stephanie said with a smile.

Mia cursed at herself. Word did spread around fast about her and Jeff being together. Mia shook her head. "I knew that you would find out sooner or later." Mia said with a sigh.

"Don't feel bad Mia, I mean I saw how the two of you looked at each other when he started the WWE years ago when you were still a teenager."

Mia rolled her eyes. "You may say that, but that doesn't mean all that much Steph."

"Actually it does dear sister. You liked Jeff from the time that he had started working for us. Your heart broke when he was fired for drug use and now your heart is going to break again if he over steps his lines as WWE Champion. You may be diva's champion Mia, but your heart can only take so much any more and you know that as well as I do. I don't want to see your heart break because of him again. I am going to give you fair warning. If you get hurt because of him he is good as gone."

"Steph don't think over the edge alright? I don't want Jeff to lose his job because of something so stupid such as hurting me in any way shape or form."

-Mia's Point of View-

Stephanie really doesn't need to butt into anything that is going on between me and Jeff. I mean after all Jeff and I get along great together. She may say that my heart broke in 2002 and she was right it did break and well it has heeled and now I was with him and all was great. I am glad that Jeff was back in the WWE and it was the best thing that could actually happen to me. But I couldn't help, but wonder what was to come for me and Jeff. Was Jeff going to remain WWE Champion after the Royal Rumble and was I to remain WWE Diva's Champion after the Royal Rumble as well. I am sure that things were going to change and change was always a good thing.

"So, Mia how are things going on SmackDown?" Asked Steph with a smile on her face that was supposed to be too sweet of a smile for me.

I didn't like sweet smiles from Steph because I knew that they mean something wrong or something that was being concocted in her head for something to go terribly wrong. "What do you mean by how are things going on SmackDown?"

"Well, I mean how are you dealing with everything I am sure it is very different than Raw."

"You are right about that Steph. I mean things could be worse. Mrs. Guerrero is making big mistakes half of the time. She won't go against my word though when I tell her to do something."

Stephanie smiled at me. "Well, of course she won't and she shouldn't ever go against you Mia. You are Vince's youngest daughter, but not only that you are the nicest out of all of the McMahons. You don't have a mean bone in you unless you get pissed off about something and well let's just say Vickie isn't the best person to be running SmackDown at this time. I mean she has a greedy husband who is only using her because she is the General Manager of SmackDown. I want her gone and you to take over as soon as she is fired. You will be the one that is firing her as soon as she does something wrong that isn't fit for the General Manager of SmackDown."

I shook my head and let out a sigh. "Well there isn't much that can be done about that now can there? I mean she has done more than one bad thing. If I see her do one more thing for her husband like get him into the Royal Rumble for the WWE Championship again I will personally fire her and I will become the General Manager of SmackDown and I will do a hell of a lot better than she ever could."

Stephanie put a hand on my shoulder. "Well, I know that. You have showed dad that."

I nodded my head. "I know." I knew today was going to be a long ass day.

"But there is a reason why I brought you here."

I raised my eyebrow. About time she said something about why she wanted me here. "And what would that be about?"

"I want you to announce that dad is going to be coming back to the WWE in three weeks."

I stood there in shock. Why would she want me to announce that? I mean Stephanie would want to announce that herself. "Why?"

"Because it will give you some more airtime. Plus I thought you would be happy to announce that."

I took a deep breath. "Alright I can do that."

"You go out first."

I nodded my head.

"That means now."

I walked out of the room and headed towards the ring. I heard my music and my name being announced by Lillian Garcia. I knew it was time for me to head down to the ring.

-Ringside-

I walked down the ramp hearing the fans cheer and yell my name. I quickly got into the ring and put my beautiful diva's championship title belt over my shoulder. I got the mic from Lillian. "Thank you Lillian." I said thanking her for announcing me. I looked around the arena hearing the fans cheer for me. "There is a reason why I am here tonight. I am here to announce some important news. I am here to announce that my father Vincent Kennedy McMahon will be returning in just three weeks." I heard the crowd go wild. I was happy to announce it and hear the fans. I got out of the ring and walked down the ramp.

January 2, 2009

I sat in my room with Stephanie watching SmackDown. I saw a lot of different stuff go on when I saw Michelle apologizing to Eve. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen since I was the new champion and Michelle was being a bitch. I watched helplessly as Eve was getting attacked by Michelle McCool. I grabbed my phone and dialed Jeff's number to talk to him.

"_Hello?" Said Jeff's voice_

"Jeff." I said not moving my eyes from the television.

"_Hey Mia are you enjoying time with Stephanie?"_

"I wish I was there on SmackDown. I wouldn't be watching a diva get a beat down now would I?"

"_You saw Eve get attacked didn't you?"_

I took a deep breath. "Yeah. Michelle is out of control Jeff."

"_I will agree with you there. She hit on me after she found out that you and I were dating and that."_

"She did what?"

"_Don't worry darling. I told her off. So are you coming to my place tomorrow?"_

"Yes, I am going to be there. I promise you that I will be there."

"_Alright darling. As long as you are there. I mean I am surprised that your sister kept you away from SmackDown this week."_

"Well she wanted me to learn. Since she was thinking about firing Vickie and that."

"_Firing Mrs. Guerrero?"_

"Yeah."

"_Damn. Listen darling I should go to bed and that."_

"Alright baby. You have a good night alright."

"_You too darling."_

"Night."

"_Night."_

I hung up my phone and I let out a sigh. I ran a hand through my bleach blonde hair. "I wish I was there." I muttered to myself.

**That is the end of chapter two. Please review and tell me what you think about it please. **


	3. Chapter 3

Being In Love With a Hardy

STPL

Summary: Jeff Hardy is WWE Champion, not only that he is the boyfriend of the new WWE Divas Champion, Mia McMahon, Vince's youngest daughter. When bad things begin to happen will he realize that his girlfriend is more important than his WWE championship belt?

Disclaimer: I only own Mia McMahon.

Authoress Note: I do have a photo on my profile for what Mia McMahon looks like.

Chapter 3: An Accident For Jeff and Mia

January 4, 2009

Jeff and Mia were at Gas Chamber Ink getting ink put into their skin. Jeff had gotten the tattoo on his back finished while Mia got her very first tattoo on her left shoulder of a Hardy symbol since she felt like part of the Hardys when her and Jeff started dating. Jeff had helped pick out the colors for the tattoo that she had done by Shannon. Now they were about ready to leave Gas Chamber Ink and head on home.

"Now Jeff you take good care of this girl that you have. She is a keeper." Said Shannon, smiling at his friend. "And you tell me if he hurts your feelings."

Mia laughed. "I wouldn't be worrying about that Shannon. Jeff has been a good person to me and I doubt that he is going to hurt me. If he does he will be fired that is what McMahons are supposed to do and you know that."

Shannon backed away. "I know that Miss McMahon."

"No, need to call me Miss McMahon Shannon. Just call me Mia."

"Alright Mia. Have fun tonight the both of you and be careful heading back home."

"We will Shannon." Said Jeff taking Mia by the hand and leading her out of Gas Chamber Ink. Jeff looked at Mia. "How about we go home and spend some time together alone in the bedroom?" Jeff asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh you are talking about you and me alone naked in the bedroom?" She asked leaning in for a kiss.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am thinking." Said Jeff kissing her on the lips. "Now lets go."

The two of them got into the car and headed on their way home. Little that they knew that the events were going to change that night. They were listening to Pearl Jam blaring through Jeff's speakers.

Mia looked in the rearview mirror and saw a car coming up fast on them. "Jeff it looks like this person is going to pass you. You might want to watch them and that."

"Alright baby."

The car went faster and went into the other lane to pass them, but instead of passing them it hit them on the side and knocked them off of the road.

Jeff heard Mia scream and her hitting up against something with a shatter of glass breaking. He looked over at her once the car had stopped. "Mia baby are you alright?"

"No, Jeff my shoulder hurts bad."

Jeff quickly got out of the car and went to the other side. He opened the door and saw that the side window that Mia was next to was shattered. He saw some of the glass shards in her shoulder. He helped her out of the car. "Mia everything will be alright." He said not trying to look at her shoulder that looked horrible badly cut and bruises were starting to form.

All of a sudden a police officer came driving up. He parked his car and got out walking over two the two shaken up WWE Stars. "Is everything alright over here." When he heard no reply from either of them he walked over closer to them. "What is your name sir?"

"Jeff… Jeff Hardy."

"What happened Mr. Hardy?"

"I thought this guy was going to pass us and instead he sideswiped the car sending us into the ditch over here."

"Is everyone alright?"

"No." Mia said finding her voice.

"What is your name Miss?"

"Mia… my name is Mia McMahon."

"Miss McMahon you need medical attention?"

"Yes, my shoulder hurt terribly."

January 9, 2009

Friday Night SmackDown

"Tonight is going to be a hard night for us Tazz to report as of right now. On Sunday night Jeff Hardy and his girlfriend Mia McMahon were involved in a hit and run accident. No, word on injuries have been reported yet from either Jeff Hardy or Mia McMahon. But they will not be here tonight because of the hit and run accident. But we will be hearing from them later tonight in a live satellite feed. We will get updates on the both of them."

"I am wondering if Jeff Hardy is going to be able to defend his title at the Royal Rumble against Edge and the same way goes for Mia with the WWE Divas championship going up against Michelle McCool." said Tazz.

Cameron North Carolina

Jeff looked at his girlfriend who was now in a sling. It hurt him to see her injured like this knowing that it was his fault in a way. "Mia are you sure you want to go on the satellite feed to tell them how you are and that. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to."

Mia looked at Jeff and shook her head. "Don't beat yourself up for what happened to me Jeff. A torn rotator cuff is nothing serious. I may be out of action for a while but that is fine with me that gives me time to make sure Vickie is running the show correctly." Mia said pulling him into a kiss.

"We got the live satellite feed in ten minutes."

"Alright we have time to get ready for it."

"Yeah."

Friday Night SmackDown

"We are back and now we are joined by Jeff Hardy and Mia McMahon who are both currently in Cameron North Carolina. Good evening Jeff and Mia." Said JR.

"_Good evening JR and Tazz." Said Jeff who was sitting next to Mia hiding her left arm from the publics eye._

"Now please tell us what are the extent of your injuries or which one of you is injured." Asked Tazz.

"_Well it is sad to say that I didn't get hurt all that much. I have a sore shoulder, but nothing too major. I know one thing though I will be there next week on SmackDown and at the Royal Rumble I will be there to defend my title against Edge. I don't care how much I hurt I will make sure that the title does come home with me once again." Said Jeff._

"And Miss McMahon what are the extent of your injuries?" Asked JR.

_Mia moved herself into better view so the whole world had a better view of her left arm that Jeff was hiding behind his back. "As for my injuries I got the worst part of it. I had to go into surgery to fix my rotator cuff which was cut off of my bone from the broken glass from the side window. I am glad that Jeff wasn't hurt and that because I wanted him safe and sound so he could face Edge at the Royal Rumble. As Jeff said he would be there next week on SmackDown. I will be there as well. I will also be at the Royal Rumble on that Sunday and I will be there on Monday Night Raw to be with my father when he returns to welcome him back to Raw. So I got a busy two weeks a head of me. As for the WWE Diva's Championship it will not be defended at the Royal Rumble. It will be defended as soon as my shoulder is healed from the surgery that I had to go through."_

"Thank you for the updates and we will see you on SmackDown next week."

Cameron North Carolina

Jeff looked at Mia. "Mia baby you should go and get some rest."

Mia shook her head. "I am not the only one that needs rest Jeff. You do too. You haven't been able to sleep well since I had this surgery done on my shoulder. You aren't going to hurt me any Jeff. The both of us need rest besides I know that car accident ruined our night of fun and pleasure. Maybe we could try again tonight? I mean if you are up to it since I don't have to be any where until next Friday."

"Baby I am not so sure if we should do anything since your shoulder is hurt and plus you are supposed to go and see your father in a few days to talk to him about what happened and that. I mean you tried to tell him before hand and he wanted you to come home and talk to him about it in person."

"Jeff if I do go home he will try to talk me out of being with you and he can't stand it if his daughter gets hurt because of her boyfriend. He is probably going to make you make a choice. It will most likely will be between me and the WWE Championship. He is probably going to say that you can't have both if his daughter is going to keep getting hurt. As of right now I am glad that you are WWE Champion and it looks good on you baby." Mia said kissing him on the lips.

There was a knock on the door.

Jeff pulled away from Mia and went to the door opening it. He saw his father Gilbert Hardy standing there. "Hey dad."

"I thought I would stop on by to see how you were doing and meet your girlfriend since I haven't met her yet."

Mia came up behind Jeff. "Baby who was at the door?" she noticed Jeff's dad standing there. "Oh hello." She said with a smile.

"Mia this is my dad Gilbert Hardy."

"Call me dad though." Gilbert said with a smile.

"Dad this is Mia McMahon."

"A McMahon you say? As in Vincent Kennedy McMahon your boss Jeff?"

"Yes, Mr. Hardy. My dad is Vincent Kennedy McMahon. I am his youngest daughter."

"Jeff you never mentioned that Vince had a beautiful daughter that was younger than Stephanie McMahon."

Mia looked at Jeff and chuckled. "That is because he always thought I was her twin when I was really her younger sister."

"How old are you Miss McMahon."

"Oh please Mr. Hardy call me Mia."

"How old are you Mia?"

"I am 28 years old Mr. Hardy."

Gilbert looked at his son. "I approve of her son. She is much better than Beth Britt."

Jeff looked at his dad. "Dad.." He groaned. He hated the fact that his dad brought up the small factor of the blonde Beth Britt who he had dated and she left him because he just wasn't into her anymore.

Mia chuckled. "It is alright Jeff. I don't mind of hearing of past girlfriends. Can't be as bad as my list of past boyfriends."

Jeff pulled Mia close to his body. "Past boyfriends and girlfriends don't really matter to me darling. You are my one true love right now."

Gilbert looked at his son and new girlfriend. "Alright I am going to head home Jeff. Have a good night you two." Gilbert said leaving the two of them for the night.

Mia looked at Jeff. "Your dad seems really nice. Nicer than my dad." Mia said with a smile. She kissed him on the lips. "What do you say we head upstairs and get some much deserved rest." Her hazel eyes locked with his green ones a sparkle came to her eyes that Jeff loved seeing from her.

"Alright Darling." He then suddenly picked her up and began to carry her up the stairs.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy put me down!"

Jeff chuckled. "No, darling." He said still carrying her up the stairs. He didn't have to worry about opening the door to his room he just walked right in. He placed her on the bed and closed the door. He walked back over and kissed her softly on the lips.

**That is the end of chapter 3. Please tell me what you think about it and I will try to get chapter 4 up soon as possible. **


	4. Chapter 4

Being In Love With a Hardy

STPL

Summary: Jeff Hardy is WWE Champion, not only that he is the boyfriend of the new WWE Divas Champion, Mia McMahon, Vince's youngest daughter. When bad things begin to happen will he realize that his girlfriend is more important than his WWE championship belt?

Disclaimer: I only own Mia McMahon.

Authoress Note: I do have a photo on my profile for what Mia McMahon looks like.

Chapter 4: Blinding Pyro

January 16, 2009

Jeff and Mia arrived at the arena and were preparing for a long night.

Jeff looked at his girlfriend. "Mia I wish you didn't come tonight. What if you get hurt?"

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy it is only the Cutting Edge with Edge. You don't have to worry about it. I mean all it is to talk to Edge and get the point across. Edge wouldn't attack you when I am with you because as of right now his job is on the line and that."

"Well in a way my job is on the line as well as well as yours Mia. Your father would want you to retire if you got hurt any more than you already are."

"Jeff I have been hurt a dozen times already and well I just bounce back and you have seen it. I wouldn't be here now would I if I didn't feel great?"

"You may feel great Mia, but things can happen."

"Things happen for a reason Jeff. Don't worry about it alright." All of a sudden Here Comes the Money played on her phone. Mia looked at her phone and saw that it was Shane calling. "Great… Shane is calling." She opened her phone. "Hello?"

"_Where the hell are you at Mia?!" Yelled Shane._

"I am on SmackDown with Jeff."

"_Mia you are hurt and you should be home!"_

"Damn it Shane don't yell at me."

"_You were supposed to come home. Dad and mom were waiting for you at the airport and when I found out that you didn't show up I kind of figured you would have gone to SmackDown."_

"Shane don't worry I am going to be fine."

"_Mia you are head strong like dad. You just be careful alright."_

"I will be fine Shane."

"_Alright bye."_

"Bye." Mia hung up her phone and put it into her pocket.

"What did Shane want Mia?"

"Shane was saying that I should have been home and that." Mia said shaking her head. "He knows I am a head strong person just like my dad."

Jeff chuckled. "Well you are Vince's daughter. Never thought any less of a girl who would be more like her father than just him and Stephanie."

Mia laughed. "Well, I guess that is normal to say. Are you ready to talk to Edge tonight and being able to clear things up?"

"Yeah, but I am more worried that something else is going to happen."

"Don't worry about it. If something actually happens someone will be fired."

"Fired?"

"Yes."

"Well it looks like Edge is calling me out." He said looking at the television.

"I am going with you."

Jeff didn't stop his girlfriend knowing that she would get her way no matter what.

-Ringside-

"Jeff Hardy!" Yelled Edge into the mic. He stood there waiting for the music to play for Jeff.

Jeff's theme rang through out the arena and Jeff and Mia both came out. Jeff danced to his music and the pyrotechnics went. Neither one of them knew what was going to happen. All of a sudden the pyrotechnics went off around them surrounding them in a blaze of fireworks. Both of them were hit in the face. Mia was hit the worst. Both of them ended up falling down to the ground clutching their faces making fans realize that they were both hurt.

Gregory Helms was the first star to run out to check on the two of them. "Jeff can you hear me?!" He yelled into Jeff's ear.

"Is Mia alright?" He groaned out.

Gregory rushed over to Mia's side. "Mia can you hear me?!" He yelled in her ear. He didn't get an answer out of her. He began to panic.

Ron the Truth Killings came out as well then Matt was the final one.

Both Jeff and Mia were put onto the stretchers and taken backstage to be taken to the hospital.

-Hospital-

Matt sat in the waiting room with Gregory Helms and Maria.

"How could this happen to Mia?" Maria said biting back a sob.

"Who ever is attacking Jeff has their sights on Mia as well. Just because she is around Jeff." Said Gregory.

Matt ran his hands through his hair. "God. Why did this have to happen to Jeff? Mia is getting involved in something that doesn't concern her. She just wants to support Jeff and I know that, but with him holding the WWE Championship it is putting her in more danger than just a little."

A doctor came out and looked at the three people who sat in the waiting room. "You are here for Miss McMahon and Mr. Hardy am I correct."

They nodded their heads.

"Miss McMahon and Mr. Hardy are both stable. Mr. Hardy I will like to talk to you about the condition of your younger brother."

"You can tell us how the both of them are because we are their family." said Matt looking up at the doctor.

"Alright. Mr. Hardy has small wounds on his face because of the blast of the pyrotechnics. Someone is trying to hurt him though by the story that he has told me. Is there anyone that possibly could be after him to mess with his fireworks for his entrance?""Well he is the WWE Champion he is a major target because of him being a champion."

"He is coherent though. He knows he is in the hospital and he keeps asking about Miss McMahon. I couldn't bring myself to tell him what happened to her."

"And how is she?" Asked Maria.

"She isn't as well as Mr. Hardy."

"What is wrong with her?"

"With the force of the pyrotechnics she was hit a lot harder than Mr. Hardy. Since she is lower to the ground than he is with height she got it with more force since most of his fireworks shot up. She is burned near her eyes and that. She also is going to have a problem with her eyes for at least a little while. Until her eyes are fully healed I would say it is best for her not to be in the ring."

-Jeff's Hospital room-

-Jeff's Point of view-

Why the hell won't they tell me how Mia is. I am more worried about her than anything. She is my girlfriend and I need to know how she is. Why aren't they telling me a damn thing? Is she more hurt than I am. If she is then why aren't they telling me. Please don't let her be any more hurt than what she already was.

I saw my older brother come into the room.

"How you doing Jeff?"

"I am not alright no one is telling me how Mia is." I said sitting up in my hospital bed.

"About that…" Matt said rubbing the back of his neck.

When Matt rubs the back of his neck it means something bad has happened to my beloved Mia. "What is going on Matt? What happened?"

"Well the good thing is she isn't hurt bad… but she did get hurt."

"What are the doctors saying?"

"She won't be able to set foot into a ring for a while until her eyes are healed."

"The pyro went into her eyes?"

"Yes… but she should be able to get back into the ring. He said that the damage wasn't that bad."

"I want to see her."

"No, Jeff I think it is best if you rest. She is already out of it as of right now. The doctors gave her something for pain so she wouldn't have to deal with as much pain as she was in when she came in. She was in so much pain that it would have knocked her out for a little while."

Tears came to my eyes. "This is all my fault…"

"Why would you say that Jeff?"

I bit my lip. "Every time that she has gotten hurt as of late is because of me."

"Jeff it isn't your fault. She cares for you as much as everyone else does. She doesn't blame you I am sure of it."

-No one's point of view-

-Mia's hospital room-

Mia slowly opened her eyes knowing fully well enough that she would only be able to see some out of the both of her eyes. She whimpered in pain as she tried to look around the room. She saw Maria sitting there in the room with her. "Maria…"

Maria looked at Mia. "Thank god you are ok."

Mia chuckled. "I am as ok as I can be."

"Your phone has been ringing off of the hook."

"Probably Shane calling."

"No, it was I'm All Grown Up."

"Stephanie is calling then. It has to be about Monday Night."

"That is right your father is returning to the ring Monday Night. You must be happy about that."

"I am, but I am dreading to go.""Why is that?"

"Because I can see so little out of my eyes as of right now. What happened anyways?"

"Someone decided to mess with Jeff's pyrotechnics."

"Mess with Jeff's pyrotechnics? That doesn't sound like a good thing. That is why it went crazy?"

"The bad thing is that the two of you got hit in the face with the pyrotechnics.""How is Jeff? Is he going to be able to compete in his match against Edge?"

"Yes he is fine. He got the less part of the pyrotechnics. He is probably worried about you though. I mean I would be too if I didn't get no information about my girlfriend."

Mia chuckled. "It is like Jeff to worry, but he shouldn't worry. Everything will be just fine I am sure of it."

"Well, we will see when you go to Raw on Monday night. Hopefully your father won't try to break the two of you up. I mean this is the happiest I have seen you since you have gotten with Jeff. Which I am happy that you are with him."

Mia smiled. "I feel great dating him and that. He is the best boyfriend that I could ever really ask for. He is a strong man and knows what he is doing."

"Well, I should head to the hotel and you should get some rest before they let you out of here tomorrow."

"Yeah. Good night Maria."

"Good night Mia." Said Maria leaving Mia's room.

Mia tried to close her eyes only to think about what her father was going to say to her when he found out that she was hurt again. Who ever was trying to hurt Jeff was successful in hurting him… not only him also hurting her. Maybe she was the target not him. Maybe it was to get him so upset that he would not be able to focus on his match against Edge Sunday at the Royal Rumble. There was no way that she was going to allow him to lose focus on this match not when it came to his title. She didn't want him to lose his title to the bastard that was using Vickie to get title shots left and right.

Mia knew that she needed to deal with Vickie by having a little chat with her. She was going to have to tell Vickie not to give Edge so many title shots that he didn't deserve. She already knew if Vickie didn't follow her orders there would be hell to pay and that would be that Vickie would lose her job and go back to her kids and raise them and not be such a bitch to everyone.

Mia heard someone come into the room which sounded like someone was in a wheelchair. She felt someone's hand on hers. She slowly opened her eyes to see her boyfriend right there holding onto her hand. "Jeff you should be resting." She said softly.

"I can't rest Mia… this is all my fault that you are hurt."

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy how many times do I have to tell you… it isn't your fault that we got involved in a hit and run accident a few weeks back and tonight was not your fault either. I swear I will find out who is doing this and I will make sure that they pay for what they did to us."

-SmackDown Arena-

"Damn it this is the second time that you hurt the boss's daughter." Said Edge yelling at a male who was sitting in front of him.

"Well, it is not my fault that she was going to be coming out with him and that."

"Well you sideswiped his car injuring her and you didn't make a scratch on him. Come on I told you that you needed to get him hurt enough. I highly doubt that you messing with Jeff's pyrotechnics actually worked. She probably got hurt more because of it."

"Well, it's not my fault that she is with Hardy."

"Next time take her out first."

"Take her out?"

"With her out of the way I will have easy access to the title."

"Alright I will take her out then. Shouldn't be no problem."

"Alright. See you at the Royal Rumble then if not Friday Night. But you take her out either Friday Night or at the Rumble."

"Got yah."

**That is the end of chapter four. Who could Edge possibly be talking to and what is his plan to take out Mia? If they do take out Mia what will happen to Jeff's title. Will Jeff lose his title? What will happen on Monday Night Raw? **


	5. Chapter 5

Being In Love With a Hardy

STPL

Summary: Jeff Hardy is WWE Champion, not only that he is the boyfriend of the new WWE Divas Champion, Mia McMahon, Vince's youngest daughter. When bad things begin to happen will he realize that his girlfriend is more important than his WWE championship belt?

Disclaimer: I only own Mia McMahon.

Authoress Note: I do have a photo on my profile for what Mia McMahon looks like.

Chapter 5: Disastrous Monday Night

January 19, 2009

Mia was released from the hospital and taken time to go to the area where Raw was being held that night. She was dressed in a white button down shirt and a pair of black dress pants. She was also in a pair of black high heels. She was waiting for the right time to arrive at the arena. Her phone began to ring with the sound of No Chance in Hell. She quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"_Mia are you going to be at the arena?" Asked her father's voice._

"Yeah I am just waiting for the perfect time to arrive at the arena. Either arrive before or after you I am not sure yet."

"_How are your eyes?"_

"My eyes are alright. Don't worry about it."

"_I do worry. You are my daughter and I have every right to worry about you."_

Mia sighed. "I know dad."

"_You just be careful tonight."_

"I will dad. I will see you at the arena."

"_Alright."_

"Bye daddy."

"_Bye baby girl."_

Mia hung up her phone and shook her head. She knew that there were going to be problems when she arrived at the arena.

"Miss McMahon where to?"

"To the Raw arena. I am sure you know where that is."

"Yes, Miss McMahon."

-Jeff's Hotel Room-

Jeff sat there with his brother looking at his television watching Raw.

"Jeff you don't need to worry about Mia. Mia is a strong girl she knows what she is doing."

"I know, but I have this feeling that something is going to happen. I am not sure if it is a good or bad thing. I am just worried about her."

"Jeff she is a strong woman. I know you care for her. Maybe you should just let her do what she wants and what she wants right now is to work her butt off and be the McMahon that she has always been. You can't deny her anything. She is a McMahon at heart and she feels that she needs to do this."

Jeff sighed. "I know."

-Raw Arena-

Vince's limo had arrived at the arena. He got out of the limo and walked over to Candice and one of the new Raw stars. "Hi I am Vincent Kennedy McMahon." He said, and he waited for the answer from the Raw superstar who clearly couldn't remember his name. Vince rolled his eyes.

"Hello daddy." Said Mia coming up to him.

Vince pulled his daughter into a hug. "Mia it is good to see you. Care come down to the ring."

"Only to my theme song daddy. I will see you out there."

"Alright." He said walking towards the ring.

-Ringside-

No Chance in Hell rang through out the arena.

"Please welcome back the chairman of the board Mr. McMahon!"

Vince came down to the ring strutting his stuff like he normally did. He got into the ring and looked around the arena. He heard cheers instead of boos this time and was glad that it was like this now. "I would like to announce my youngest daughter daddy's little angel and the WWE Diva's Champion Mia McMahon!"

Zombie Prostitute rang through out the arena and Mia came down the ramp. She got into the ring and gave her father a hug. "Welcome back daddy."

"It sounds like everyone here is glad to have me back and damn it sure feels good to be back. Now to cut to the chase I have some business to attend to as of right now. Now Chris Jericho please come out and plead your case."

Break the Walls down rang through out the arena and Chris Jericho came down to the ring to have his little chat with Vince. He got into the ring and looked at Mia winking at her.

Mia glared at him knowing fully well enough that her father wouldn't rehire him because of him being an ass clown to her sister.

"Mr. McMahon I want you to rehire me. I mean what your daughter Stephanie did was wrong. Firing your 2008 Superstar of the year. Please sir, rehire me."

Mia looked at her father and whispered something into his ear.

"What was that Mia?"

Mia whispered it again into his ear.

"Ah a wonderful idea Mia." He said with a smile on his face. "I would like to bring out my daughter the Billion-dollar princess Stephanie McMahon!"

I'm All Grown Up Now rang through out the arena. Stephanie came down the ramp and got into the ring.

"Stephanie I don't want to go over your head to rehire him. What do you say?"

Stephanie looked at Mia. "Mia what do you think I should do?"

Mia whispered something into her ear.

"I like that. Chris Jericho how bad do you want your job back?"

Chris looked at Mia in utter shock was this the way that she was going to help Stephanie McMahon get back at him for mouthing off to her. He didn't say anything.

"Apologize to me."

"I am sorry." He said softly.

"I am sorry I am hard at hearing what did you say?"

"Stephanie I am sorry."

"Not only apologize to me apologize to the WWE Nation."

"I am sorry."

"Now get out of my ring and listen to what the WWE nation has to say about you."

Chris Jericho got out of the ring and walked up the ramp not wanting to deal with what the fans were saying.

Stephanie looked at her father. "Dad welcome back to Raw."

"You and I are going to be running Raw together. It will be father and daughter running the show."

Stephanie smiled at her father.

Randy's theme song rang through out the arena and Randy walked down the ramp. He glared at the three McMahon's that were standing at. "Your daughter Stephanie hit me in her office. I suggest you go over her head and deal with what she is doing. She is ruining Raw. All she is good for is popping you out a couple of grandkids."

Stephanie lunged at him only to grab by her father.

"Stephanie go. I will deal with this." Said Vince looking at his daughter.

Stephanie got out of the ring.

Vince looked at Randy.

Mia put her hand on her father's shoulder. She whispered something into his ear telling him everything that Randy has done on Raw.

"Who the hell do you think you are. This is my business and kind of think of it you are very lucky to be a part of it. If your father wasn't part of this business you would be a no body." Vince said in anger. "Randy you're…"

Randy smack Vince right across the face. He then punted him on the side of the head knocking him out.

Mia jumped on Randy's back pounding on it. Randy tossed her over the top rope and she landed on the outside of the ring with a horrible thud.

-Jeff's Hotel Room-Jeff jumped up off of the couch and to his bed room to go and grab his keys.

"Jeff where the hell do you think you are going?" Asked Matt getting up and following Jeff into the bedroom.

"I am going to go to the hospital. I am going to go and hunt Randy down and beat the shit out of him."

"Jeff calm the fuck down. She will be fine."

Jeff looked at Matt. Tears were coming from his green eyes. "No, Matt she won't be fine. Didn't you hear how she landed on the outside of the ring?"

"She hit the outside hard but she is a McMahon she is a strong one. You know that Jeff. She will be fine."

"She can't be at the Rumble because of what happened."

"She will be there even if she is hurt Jeff and you know that."

"I can't I am going to go and see her. I am worried about her." Jeff said putting his hoody on.

"I am going to come with you then. I don't want you to do anything rash."

The two Hardys left.

-Hospital-

Stephanie sat by herself waiting for the news of her father and her beloved younger sister. She bit her lip in hope that her father was alright other than having a concussion. She also hoped that Mia was alright. She knew Mia had gone through a lot during the past few weeks.

The doctor came out. "Miss McMahon."

Stephanie stood up. "Yes?"

"Your father's condition is fine. He just has a minor concussion. He is free to go, but I would advise you fire the person who did this to your father. There could have been a lot more damage than what was done. As for your sister… She fell pretty hard. She is going to be hurting for a while. She sprained her neck and hurt her back when she fell. Other than that she will be limping around for a little while, but I advise that she stay out of the ring until she makes a full recovery."

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor walked away from Stephanie.

"Miss McMahon." said the voice that she knew all to well. It was her sister's boyfriend.

Stephanie faced him and his brother Matt. "Yes, Jeff?"

"How is she?"

"She is as fine as she can be…"

"What about Orton?"

"He will be fired personally… I am going to have Mia fire him on the day of the Royal Rumble."

"You are going to have my girlfriend fire the man that hurt her? I don't think that is right."

"I am trying my best."

"I know. Is it alright for me to go and see her?"

"Go a head."

-Mia's Hospital Room-

Mia hated the sound of the heart rate monitor that was beside her bed. She didn't know why they insisted on hooking her up to it, but she hated the fact that it was on her. Her father sat by her bedside holding onto her hand.

"I am sorry this happened to you Mia."

"Daddy it wasn't your fault. I should've known not to jump on his back."

"He threw you though. He will be fired because of this."

"I thought you wanted to fire him before he punted you in the head."

"Yes."

Mia looked up and saw Jeff standing in the door way. "Jeff. Come in baby."

Jeff came into the room and looked at her. God he just wanted to kill Randy for flinging his girlfriend over the top rope. "Hey baby how do you feel?'

"Sore, but hell I should be at the Royal Rumble."

Jeff came over to her and put his hand over hers. "Mia I just want you to be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know Jeff. Me getting hurt isn't an option, but I am going to deal with one person and one person only and that is Randy Orton. He is done once the rumble starts. I am going to hunt for him before it gets too late for the royal rumble. Sunday will be his last day in the company."

-Jeff's Point of View-

I noticed the look in her eyes. I have never seen this look in her eyes before. It was a look that a McMahon always gave when they were royally pissed off and wanted to fire someone and didn't care what the outcome would be.

I suppose that is how Mia is. She is like her daddy, but she is calmer than her daddy. I can tell and that is what I like about her. She has the fire of a McMahon, but not only a fire of a McMahon a fire of a Hardy.

**That is the end of chapter 5. Please review to tell me what you think about it. I promise that it will get better. I am just being really slow of what is going on. What is going to happen on Friday Night SmackDown? What will happen at the rumble? Will Jeff still be WWE Champion? Will Randy Orton still be working for Raw and will Mia be able to handle who is attacking Jeff as well as her?**


	6. Chapter 6

Being In Love With a Hardy

STPL

Summary: Jeff Hardy is WWE Champion, not only that he is the boyfriend of the new WWE Divas Champion, Mia McMahon, Vince's youngest daughter. When bad things begin to happen will he realize that his girlfriend is more important than his WWE championship belt?

Disclaimer: I only own Mia McMahon.

Authoress Note: I do have a photo on my profile for what Mia McMahon looks like. I also ordered the Royal Rumble this evening to watch and see if my baby Jeff Hardy keeps his title and my other baby Matt Hardy wins his title back from Jack Swagger.

Chapter 6: Two Heart Felt Interviews

January 20, 2009

"Jeff I knew you asked for me to do this interview with me, but why didn't you say anything all weekend when you were released from the hospital."

"Jr. I admire you and that is why I called you to have this interview with me. I wanted to get a few things off of my chest."

"Now we found out that the pyrotechnics from Friday night were defiantly tampered with."

Jeff's eyes went wide. "It was no accident JR. I know someone wants to stop me from living my dream as a champion. It makes me upset to see my girlfriend Mia get hurt."

"Well, with the hit and run accident."

"It wasn't an accident. Clearly the person that did this had to have had something to do with what happened on SmackDown last week. Someone want me to lose the title. I know who that someone is and once Mia figures out who it is she will make sure that, the person who is doing this will have their living hell here on SmackDown."

"I understand that Jeff. But who do you think did that?"

"Edge I know you are behind this in some way. It is too easy for you to admit that you didn't have anything to do with this. The only reason why you don't want to admit you did it is because my girlfriend was involved in each and everyone of these 'accidents' and you know that she is a McMahon and she has the power to fire people. You in the end Edge you will get your just deserts from Mia McMahon. I am sure that she will fire your sorry ass or go right for your wife Vickie Guerrero. Whether you like it or not Edge I will go in as the WWE champion and I will leave WWE Champion. I will continue to live my dream."

The camera men walked away.

JR looked at Jeff. "I am sorry that this is happening to you and Mia."

"I know who it is. I am just trying to get him to admit it is him that it is doing it to me and her. I can't bear to see her hurt again. She is my girlfriend and I love her very much. I am afraid that I will lose her if she gets hurt again. Knowing her daddy and all that."

JR nodded his head. "I wish you luck."

"Thank you."

-Mia's interview-

Tazz was with Mia about to interview her.

Mia sat nervously in her chair. She knew what needed to be done and she needed to talk about this whole thing before it got the best of her. She was already on her way to a mental breakdown and she couldn't take the fact that someone was trying to harm her boyfriend. Monday night's activities really pissed her off because Randy had the nerve to throw her over the top rope knowing damn well that she was going to get hurt because she wasn't in the best of shape.

"Miss McMahon I know you wanted to talk to me this evening about what happened and you haven't really mentioned the extent of your injuries even when you got out of the hospital this morning before coming to this interview. I hope you are feeling a lot better than you were last night. Please tell me why you wanted this interview when you wouldn't tell about what was going on with your injuries."

"Because Tazz you are the only person I can trust other than JR to get this story passed onto the fans. I know it is easier for you to talk to me and I find it easier to talk to you other than going through and try to tell them what is really going on."

"I am surprised that you were able to go to Raw this past Monday Night with all of the accidents that have happened over the past few weeks. Tell me why did you go to Monday Night Raw when you knew that there could have been something that could have gone terribly wrong and it did?"

"Well, Tazz, I couldn't really think about me at the time that I showed up at Monday Night Raw. I wanted to be there for my father and welcome him back to the business that he worked so hard to create and damn I wasn't going to let him down. Even with all of the accidents of the previous two weeks I wasn't going to let those two accidents get me down and out for the count."

"With what happened on Monday Night Raw what do you have to say to Randy Orton?"

"Randy Orton I know you are listening and what you did to my father and myself were wrong. You need to learn respect and well we will get the respect that we are looking for. Be prepared at the Royal Rumble to hear your fate."

"And with the accident a few weeks ago with the hit and run how do you feel about that?"

"Tazz that hit and run was more like a chance to get Jeff hurt enough that he would not be able to perform at the Royal rumble so Edge would have it easy. And I am beginning to think that Edge is the one behind this because it seems all too strange that he knew this happened and well he said don't blame him and he said that he had nothing to do with it. I just have this feeling that yes he does have something to do with this and well it isn't very often that you will run across someone who is willing to hurt another superstar and try to win their title from them with out having to do much work. I don't think it is right and plus it is only a male doing this if it was a female behind it I would blame it on Michelle McCool, but I already know one thing. Michelle ain't that dumb to attack the Chairman of the Board's daughter and wanting to keep her job."

"And what about the pyrotechnics accident that you were in last Friday Night?"

"I don't think that was an accident either. Just because it just feels all to common to deal with. With what happened the pervious week I have a feeling that what happened last week was part of the plan to get Jeff hurt enough that he would not be able to compete. I am sure that Jeff will be there at the Royal rumble and be there to defend his title. Not only that he will be successful in defending his title and be bringing it right on home with him. I know that he is a better wrestler than Edge and he doesn't have to worry about cheating his way to keep the title. I hate to say it, but Edge is a coward and afraid to man up and be a man. A real man can only hold the WWE championship and that is what Jeff Hardy really is. Jeff Hardy is a real man. He will remain a real man. And if Edge does anything between now and then I will make sure that I will make his life a living hell."

"Now Miss McMahon what is the condition of your father? He hasn't said word to to say how he has been doing. So how is he?"

"He is doing alright. He is a little pissed off with what has happened and he has already made a choice that I decide the fate of Randy Orton. He will find out once the Royal Rumble that he is in he will find out either if he has to find a new job or he still has a job with the WWE. But I have a few things to say other than Randy Orton and Edge watch your backs. Mrs. Guerrero I suggest you also watch your back. I know that you have given your husband Edge everything that he has wanted over the past few weeks maybe even longer than that. I know what is going to happen to you if you do not pay attention to what a McMahon tells you. My daddy has given you this job, but you could very well lose this job as well. I know you want to keep your job and well… you better heed my warnings." she shifted a little in her seat. "Because if you do not heed my warnings you will lose your job faster than you can say excuse me."

The camera man moved and was done recording her segment with Tazz.

Mia slowly stood up wincing in pain. "Thank you for coming here to interview me Tazz. It really meant a lot to me."

"Anything for you Miss McMahon."

Mia limped out of the room only to meet up with her boyfriend Jeff. "How did your interview go with JR?"

Jeff smiled and pulled her into his arms. "It went well. Who did you think was behind these accidents?"

"Well, the only name that kept coming into my mind was Edges."

"Well, that is who I am thinking is behind it as well. It is all to common. He says he didn't do it, I think it is a lie."

Mia kissed Jeff softly on the lips. "Well, what do you want to do? You have to rest until the Royal Rumble and I have to rest as well. So how shall we rest?"

"We should head back over to Matt's since that is where I am staying for the time being. You are more than welcome to stay there instead of staying at some over rated hotel."

Mia laughed. "Well, I am not at a hotel just yet Jeff."

Jeff leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Alright let me take you to Matt's place since he isn't going to be there for a while."

Mia laughed.

"Come on Darling let's go."

The two of them left together only to get into separate cars to head to the same place.

**That is the end of Chapter six. I will get seven up as soon as possible. Please tell me what you think about it and please be kind. I know that this is a slow chapter but the next chapter will get better. The next chapter is going to be about the royal rumble. **


	7. Chapter 7

Being In Love With a Hardy

STPL

Summary: Jeff Hardy is WWE Champion, not only that he is the boyfriend of the new WWE Divas Champion, Mia McMahon, Vince's youngest daughter. When bad things begin to happen will he realize that his girlfriend is more important than his WWE championship belt?

Disclaimer: I only own Mia McMahon.

Authoress Note: I hate to say that I am not very happy with what happened at the royal rumble last night and nor do I like what Matt Hardy did to Jeff. What the hell is going through Matt's mind.

Chapter 7:A Terrible Royal Rumble

January 25, 2009

Mia paced back and forth. She didn't care if it hurt her any she was worried about tonight's events and where this would leave Jeff Hardy and herself that night. She was afraid that Vickie was going to change everything and make the match a no disqualification match and that would be helping her husband Edge. If that did happen Mia would have the chance next Friday night to fire her ass and make things harder on Edge then it has ever been. She was going to have to make the choice of who was going to get the harder part if it came to firing Vickie and suspending people who deserved it the most.

"Mia careful baby you are going to run a hole in the floor with the way you are pacing." Said Jeff standing up and putting his hand on her left shoulder. "Is something bothering you baby?"

Mia looked at Jeff. "A lot of things are swimming around in my head Jeff. I am worried about tonight."

"Mia there is nothing to worry about.""There is a lot to worry about Jeff. I mean there is a chance that you won't be WWE Champion. It is all slim to none, but still there is a chance that you will lose the title. There are also a lot of other things to worry about such as who is not going to have their job at the end of the night."

Jeff turned Mia to face him a little bit better. "Mia don't worry I will still be champion. You don't need to worry about it baby. I will walk away as champion. I am just worried about you. You shouldn't be worrying about anything. You have had a horrible last three weeks and getting hurt on three different occasions."

Mia shook her head. "I am not worried about me at all. I mean you should be worried about yourself more than being worried about little old me. I mean you have a lot more to lose than I do."

"But Mia I still do care and I don't care what you say. You need to relax some and don't let this stress get so bundled up on you. Because it won't be healthy."

"I know Jeff, but still I am more worried about you than anyone else in this damn business. You worked so hard and that…"

Jeff moved a strand of pink bang out of the way to look into her hazel brown eyes. "Mia, don't worry. Everything will be alright. I promise you that."

Mia looked at the screen. "Looks like Matt doesn't have his title."

Jeff looked at the screen. He let out a sigh. "He's upset. Damn. I was hoping that he won it back."

Mia put her hand on his shoulder. "Just focus on your match alright Jeff. I mean there is only a few more matches until yours."

"I know."

Mia went silent and went back to her pacing back and forth thinking of the night to come. She would look back at the screen every once and a while until she noticed it was time for Jeff to head on out to the ring for his match. "Jeff…"

"Yeah…""Your match is next."

Jeff looked at her. "You are right. Mia I want you to stay back here. I wouldn't want you to go out there and be bait for Edge to hit you and that."

"Alright good luck baby." She said pulling him in for a kiss to wish him good luck. "Win or lose you will get a surprise when you come back to the hotel room."

"Alright." He said walking out of the room. He didn't know what she meant by having a surprise for him when they got back to the hotel.

Mia watched on the television screen carefully. She saw the Vickie came out to change the rules of the match.

-Mia's Point of view-

That bitch! What the fuck is giving her the idea that she can change the match! It isn't fair to Jeff because of what is going to happen in the match.

Wait was that a smirk that I saw on Jeff's face? Jeff I know that you can handle a match like this, but come on Vickie is getting away with everything possible. She wants her man to win the title from you.

How did I know that this was going to happen. Damn you Vickie Guerrero we are going to have a chit-chat on SmackDown this week or in a few weeks. I just hope nothing boils over and makes things a living hell. I don't want anything bad to happen. I watched the match go on and I knew that this match was going to take a toll on Jeff if he wasn't careful.

I was worried because anyone could get involved in this match and that included Vickie Guerrero. I knew that she might get involved in the match because I knew she would do anything for her husband to make sure that he was the new WWE Champion.

I watched Vickie come out and I knew that I had to go out there. There was no more wasting time back here in this damn locker room when Jeff was having more problems than just a little out there. I ran as fast as I could to the ramp and I went running down the ramp.

I didn't know Matt was out there until I made it all the way down to ringside. I felt someone spear me in the side knocking me into the steel steps and my world went black.

-No One's Point of View-

It was Christian that had attacked her and knocked her into the steel steps.

Matt Hardy ended up hitting Jeff over the head with a steel chair.

Edge pinned Jeff and got the one, two, three count. He had won the title again and Jeff this time might have not have had a chance.

Matt was the first one to leave. Then Vickie, Edge, and Christian left together leaving Mia McMahon next to the steel stairs that Christian had rammed her into and Jeff Hardy in the middle of the ring after being hit with a steel chair.

Refs came running down to the ring. Two to check on Jeff and the other was the check on Mia.

"Jeff can you hear me?" Said one of the refs.

Jeff ran a hand over his face trying to figure out what had happened.

"Come on Jeff let's get you back stage." Said the second ref.

The two refs tried to get him up and he fell down. They kept trying to get him out of the ring. They finally got him out of the ring and he didn't even know that Mia was on the outside of the ring.

"Get a stretcher out here!" Yelled the other ref that was tending to Mia.

The ended up tasking Mia out of the arena on a stretcher.

All the fans were upset that the fact that Edge won the title and Mia McMahon was once again hurt because of coming to the aid of Jeff Hardy.

-Back Stage-

Jeff rubbed his head as he headed back to the locker room and looked to see if Mia was there. He had no idea that Mia was taken out of the arena on a stretcher. "Where did she go." He headed to Gregory Helms locker room and knocked on the door.

Gregory answered the door. "Oh hey Jeff."

"Greg have you seen Mia?"

"You don't know what happened do you?"

"What happened?"

"Mia was slammed into the steel steps. She went to go out and help you out. Christian is back. He attacked her."

"What happened out there? Did Matt hit me with a chair?"

"Yes, he did hit you with a chair. But dude they took Mia out on a stretcher. They are taking her to the hospital no doubt."

"Get me off this damn thing!" yelled a female voice that sounded all to familiar to them.

"That is your girlfriend."

Jeff walked down the hallway and saw Mia on the stretcher.

"Let me off of this damn thing."

"Miss McMahon you took a mighty hit out there."

"I don't give a damn. Get me off of here now. I am ordering you."

"Yes, Miss McMahon."

The emts got her off of the stretcher.

Mia sat up and saw Jeff standing there. "Jeff…"

"Mia I told you to stay back here so you wouldn't get hurt."

Mia bit her lip. "But you needed me out there."

"No, I didn't Mia. You were going to be safe back here and you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"What the hell happened to you Jeff? Where the hell is your title?"

"I lost it to Edge since Matt ended up hitting me in the damn head with a steel chair."

Mia looked down at the ground. "I wonder who has been doing this to us. I mean with the hit and run and the pyrotechnics."

"You and me both. I am still blaming Edge though."

"I am too, but I think maybe Matt and Christian also have something to do with this."

Jeff put his arm around her waist. "Let's go back to the hotel."

"Remember what I said win or lose you have a surprise back at the hotel."

"What would that be?"

"I am not going to spoil it Jeff. Let's just go back to the hotel."

The two of them went to their car and went to the hotel. They both went to their hotel room.

Mia smiled. "You just sit there on the bed alright."

"Alright."

Mia walked into the bathroom and stripped of her blouse, pants, and shoes. She put a short skirt on and a shorter blouse on. She put a pair of high heels on. She came back out. "Surprise." She said with a smile.

"Naughty school girl?" He asked standing up.

"Yes, naughty school girl."

Jeff walked up to her and kissed her on the lips. He picked her up and put her onto the bed. "Nice surprise there baby. But are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am more sure than anything."

**That is the end of chapter 7. Tell me what you think of it please. I will get the next chapter up soon as possible. The next chapter is going to be hard to write. Enjoy and tell me what you think. Until the next update I will get a new story up called Bed of Nails which is a one shot. **


	8. Chapter 8

Being In Love With a Hardy

RainbowHairedWarriorsGirl

Summary: Jeff Hardy is WWE Champion, not only that he is the boyfriend of the new WWE Divas Champion, Mia McMahon, Vince's youngest daughter. When bad things begin to happen will he realize that his girlfriend is more important than his WWE championship belt?

Disclaimer: I only own Mia McMahon.

Authoress Note: I have changed my name to RainbowHairedWarriorsGirl just because of my love for Jeff Hardy. He is the best wrestler that I have seen in years.

Chapter 8: Hell on Monday Night Raw

January 26, 2009

Mia had arrived at the arena to deal with Randy Orton and being able to help her older sister run the show even though she was hurt. She made it into Stephanie's office with no problems. "Stephanie." She said softly after she opened the door.

"Mia come on in." Stephanie said looking up at her sister.

"What are you going to do about Randy?"

"I was thinking maybe firing, but Shane brought up a good point."

"Oh and what is that point?"

"Make Randy's life a living hell."

"Really?"

"Yes, Shane will be here shortly."

"But you do have a plan and what would that be?"

"Well, we will discuss it when he gets here of course." Stephanie said with a sad smile.

Just then Shane came into the office. "Hello my beautiful sisters."

Mia walked over to Shane and pulled him into a hug. "Good to see you Shane."

"You too Mia. Wish it was under better circumstances."

"Yeah."

"How you doing Mia?"

"Meh. I am a little sore, but nothing really to worry about."

"Don't worry about Randy Orton."

"Why are you saying that?"

"Because he will get his just deserts tonight." Said Stephanie smiled. "And Shane is going to give it to him."

Mia looked between her two older siblings. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"I am going to beat the shit out of him. Make him learn not to mess with the McMahons." Shane said with a smirk. "I will make sure that his life is a living hell."

"Only if you say so Shane."

"Oh it will work Mia. Don't worry about it."

"Oh I am not worried about what is going to happen to Randy tonight. I am more worried about what is going to happen to you tonight."

"Mia nothing will go wrong I promise you that. Now what are you going to do about the problem on SmackDown?"

Mia laughed. "I will find out what to do. I mean it won't be none to hard."

"Well, you are going to fire that woman Vickie Guerrero."

"She isn't a woman Shane. She is a conniving bitch." Mia said in anger. "She has over stepped her laws as General Manager and I will take care of her."

"Well, Mia maybe you should take a break from SmackDown at least until your concussion is gone. I mean stay at home with daddy and he will make sure that you are ok and that." Said Stephanie."Daddy?! I can't stay at home for four months and watch things go to hell on SmackDown!"

"Well, if things go wrong on SmackDown you can make your return and make Vickie's life a living hell." Shane said with a smile. He looked at Stephanie. "You two should head out since show is almost over."Stephanie looked at Mia. "Come on sis."

-Mia's Point of View-

I followed Stephanie out of the office and followed her towards the ring. I knew that she wanted vengeance and she would get it. I knew that her and Shane weren't as nice as me, but with what Randy Orton did to daddy and me was unforgivable. Way beyond giving him what he wanted… I already had a feeling that he wanted to be fired and Stephanie wouldn't have any of that. I know it.

I heard Stephanie's theme song and we walked down the ramp together. She and I both got into the ring and looked around the arena. I quickly got Stephanie a mic so she could talk.

"I was going to come out here tonight and deal with Randy Orton personally. Randy Orton come out here and learn your fate." I heard Stephanie say.

I backed up behind her so I wouldn't get that much in the way. I didn't want to be in the way if Randy wanted to do something stupid like he did last week by punting my father in the side of the head and throwing me over the top rope causing me to have major problems so it was a less likely chance of me returning to the ring to wrestle and defend the Diva's championship.

I glared at Randy Orton as he came down with his two lackeys and his attorneys and doctor. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. My eyes still weren't that great, but at least I could see a tad bit more with out having that much of a problem.

The ramblings went on and on and I ignored what Randy had to say. The next thing I knew was Stephanie pulled me away from the ring making sure that the both of us were out of the ring so Shane could do his work.

I have never seen Shane so pissed off to go after Randy like he did. I knew he was upset about the whole situation with daddy and the same way with me. I knew that he wanted revenge and he would get it.

"Come on sis we should head back stage. I don't want you to get hurt." Stephanie said leading me towards the backstage area. She led me to her office. "Mia maybe you should head home and that. Spend some time with dad and maybe talk over the option that you were going to do to Vickie Guerrero…."

I looked at my sister and let out a sigh. "Well… Daddy wouldn't approve of this choice."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I would be the General Manager of SmackDown."

Stephanie smiled. "And you would be a good General Manager."

I looked at her with confusion. "Are you sure that I would make a good General Manager?"

"Oh yeah. I mean you have done a good job with keeping Vickie in her place other than the last few times since you were out. Every time that you were there she knew better not to do anything."

I nodded my head. "I will just see what happens over the next few weeks and then I will make my return. But if I do become General Manager I cannot hold the Diva's championship."

"I know that, but you can hold it until you can see someone who is fit for it. Have a diva's match to see who will go against you for the title. To face you and then you will have the chance to do something about it."

I chuckled. "No, I couldn't do that."

"Oh you could. I mean so far you haven't really have had the chance to really defend the title and that…"

I shook my head. "That's not the point Stephanie. I don't want to defend the title because of that."

"Well, you will do what you want. You always do the right thing other than going to shows that you aren't supposed to go to and deal with people when you are hurt. I know that you love this business, but you shouldn't have went to Raw last week and you shouldn't have been at the rumble last night."

I let out a sigh. "I know."

"Mia I know you worry about your boyfriend and that, but you need to make things right and deal with things."

I shook my head. "I am not sure if Jeff would want to deal with me being away. I mean after what has happened to him I think he would want to keep a close eye on me."Stephanie shook her head. "Call him and talk to him."

I nodded my head and dialed Jeff's cell number. I heard it ring a few times.

"_Hello?" Said Jeff's beautiful southern voice._

A smile came to my face. "Jeff baby."

"_Mia how is Raw?"_

"It is going good. Listen baby I have something to tell you."

"_What is that Mia?"_

"My sister Stephanie wants me to go home for a few weeks to make sure my concussion is gone before I return. Do you think you can handle the time that I am gone on your own. I promise when I get back I will deal with everything."

"_I am sure that I can deal with everyone at least for a few weeks."_

"Ok."

"_You have a safe trip home and I will see you soon. I love you."_

"You have a safe time on SmackDown. I love you too."

"_Bye and I will talk to you tomorrow."_

"Bye." I said hanging up my cell phone. I looked at Stephanie. "He is fine with me going to go and see dad and heal up some. He said he will deal with what is going on around him."

Stephanie smiled. "At least you got someone that understands you need to be up on your health."

I sighed. "Well, I didn't want to do this, but you were making me."

**That is the end of chapter 8. Enjoy and tell me what you think about it. This is kind of a filler chapter. What will happen when Mia returns to SmackDown? Will Vickie still have her job, will Edge have hell to pay, will Matt learn his lesson and say sorry to Jeff, will Mia be able to make a return that no one will ever forget?**


	9. Chapter 9

Being In Love With a Hardy

RainbowHairedWarriorsGirl

Summary: Jeff Hardy is WWE Champion, not only that he is the boyfriend of the new WWE Divas Champion, Mia McMahon, Vince's youngest daughter. When bad things begin to happen will he realize that his girlfriend is more important than his WWE championship belt?

Disclaimer: I only own Mia McMahon.

Chapter 9: The Return of Mia McMahon

February 27, 2009

"Welcome to Friday Night SmackDown. I was gifted enough to go to Mia McMahon's home earlier this week to talk to her and find out when she is making her WWE return. And here is the interview with Mia McMahon." said JR.

"_Miss McMahon you didn't tell how you were feeling since you said that you were taking time off to heal up some. Why would you want to talk to me?" Asked JR looking at the youngest McMahon child._

_Mia smiled at him. "I admire you and that is why I got a hold of you. I needed to get some things across. I need to make every word heard and make sure that people believe that I am more of a McMahon than they think I am."_

"_Now Miss McMahon how is your neck doing?"_

"_I actually have healed my neck and the doctors have told me that my neck is as good as it once was."_

"_Do you still have the concussion?"_

"_The concussion is gone and that.""And what about your eyes and your shoulder?"_

"_I am beginning to see more and that. My shoulder isn't bad, but it takes a while to heal. I am only two months into the healing process. But I should be healed and that and be back in the ring."_

"_And what of your return?"_

"_Well there is no time limit of my return it could be any amount of time. I can guarantee though when I come back there will be some changes and some changes won't be appreciated by a few people."_

"_Thank you for taking your time to do this interview with me and we hope to see you back on Friday Night SmackDown soon.""Thank you JR."_

-Parking Lot-

Mia got out of the limo. "Park it and I will be back."

"Yes, Miss McMahon." Said the driver.

Mia took a deep breath and looked at the arena. She was back and no one knew about it. She wanted to make sure that things were going to be made right and she wanted to make things perfect. Mia was dressed in a black and white suit, a pair of black stilettos, her WWE Diva's Championship over her shoulder. Her once pink streak in her hair was now a blue streak. She also had a lip piercing, her Monroe pierced. She walked into the arena and kept hidden very well. Tonight was the night that she would make people see that she was a McMahon and she was going to do a damn good job at firing people and make peoples lives a living hell if she wanted to.

She watched the television and made sure that she had the last segment of the show. She would make people see that she was the McMahon that people thought she wasn't. She got up and headed towards the entrance where she would make her presence known to the entire WWE.

-Ringside-

"We have someone special coming down at the end of the show JR. I wonder who it could be." Said Tazz.

Mia's theme rang through out the arena.

"Oh my it is Mia McMahon she is back."

"Please welcome at this time Mia McMahon!"

Mia came down the ramp and walked towards the ring. She walked up the steel steps and got into the ring. She got a mic. "I am taking a guess everyone is surprised to see me back here." She said looking around the arena. She got her answer when she heard the crowd cheering. Mia smiled. "Well, I will tell you one thing. It is great to be back here." Mia said laughing. "I have been gone for a month and I have seen what has been going on. I know I have a job to do as of right now. But first I would like to call down a few people to guess my job started. First I would like to have Chavo Guerrero come out to the ring."

Chavo's theme rang through out the arena and Chavo came down the ramp. He looked at Mia like she had two heads. He didn't know what Mia had in mind for the last ten minutes of SmackDown, but he knew it might not be good. He got into the ring. He got a mic and looked at Mia.

"Next I would like Edge and Vickie Guerrero to come out to the ring."

Just like clock work Edge's theme rang through out the arena and the two of them came down the ramp and got into the ring.

"Next I would like Jeff Hardy to come out to the ring."

Jeff came down the ramp to his theme song. His expression was happy because he was happy to see his girlfriend finally after so long of her being away. He had no idea that she was going to be there that night to do the job that she needed to do weeks ago if she wasn't healing up from the hell that she went through. Jeff got into the ring and pulled her into a hug.

Mia returned the hug and backed away from him. She looked up the ramp and took a deep breath. "I would like Christian to come out as well."

Christian came out to his theme song and got into the ring as well.

"And the final person that I want out here. Matt get your butt out here now."Matt came out to his own theme song and he got into the ring. He glared at Jeff and Jeff glared back at him.

Mia knew that she had a major job a head of her and that was making people's lives a living hell. She cleared her throat. "You are all probably wondering why I called you all out here. I am going to make myself clear. I want each of you to tell me except for Matt and Jeff to give me a reason why I shouldn't fire your asses." Mia said looking at Vickie, Edge, Christian, and Chavo. "Starting with you Chavo." She said looking directly at Chavo.

"I didn't do anything wrong Miss McMahon."

"Chavo I seen where you haven't done nothing right. You didn't bother trying to go against your Aunt Vickie to make things right such as go against her word and not do what she told you to do. I didn't see you doing that." Mia said brushing off the fact that she was starting to feel ill. "I want you to apologize to everyone here in the arena for being a bastard and not doing what you should have done."

"I am not going to say sorry for something I didn't do."

"Then apologize to me.""I didn't do anything to you."

Mia was starting to get angry with him. "Very well then Chavo… Chavo Guerrero… YOU'RE FIRED!" She yelled.

Vickie screamed at Mia knowing that it wasn't Mia's place to fire people on the spot.

Mia turned her attention to the General Manager of SmackDown. "Vickie Guerrero… I want you to say sorry to the fans."

"I didn't do anything wrong to the fans…"

"Alright then apologize to Jeff for making his life a living hell."

"I am not going to say sorry to a screw up."

"Then Vickie say sorry to me for not doing what you should have been doing right. Instead of making your damn hubby happy."Vickie didn't say anything.

Mia rolled her eyes. "Alright Vickie Guerrero you have given me no choice, but to say this. Vickie Guerrero… YOU'RE FIRED! You are no longer General Manager of SmackDown! I am now get your ass out of my ring."

Vickie looked at Mia in shock. She never thought that Mia would fire her from her General Manager spot. Vickie got out of the ring and walked away from the ring not saying a word.

Mia looked at Christian. "I am Suspending you Christian for thirty days. See if you learn your place." She turned her attention to Edge. "Edge I hate to say this to you, but I am stripping you of the WWE Championship and making you my assistant. You will have to do everything that I say whether it is stupid or not. Now Edge give me the title."

Edge gave Mia the title knowing that he could do nothing about it because she was General Manager of SmackDown.

Mia looked at Edge, Christian, and Chavo. "You three get out of my ring now."

Edge, Christian, and Chavo got out of the ring and went back stage.

Mia looked at Matt. She took a deep breath feeling another wave of sickness wash over her. She was also starting to feel light headed. "Matt Hardy. I am not sure what the hell is going on with you. I don't know if you are just jealous of your brother because he held onto the WWE championship after you lost your ECW Championship to Jack Swagger. But me being General Manager of SmackDown I will not allow you to hit your brother over the head. You need to find it in yourself to say sorry to Jeff and not only say sorry to him, say sorry to me and the fans for the way that you have been acting. But you will also get…" She shook her head trying to get rid of the light headedness. "You will also learn the meaning of hell."

Jeff looked at Mia concerned there was something wrong with her. Jeff put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her. "You alright?"

"I am fine." She told Jeff. She looked at Matt. "So I don't expect you to say sorry until you are ready and…" Just then she collapsed onto the mat below.

**That is the end of chapter 9. What happened to Mia for her to pass out in the middle of the ring while she was doing her job as General Manager of SmackDown? Will Edge have to do what she says or will he turn on her? Will Christian change after being suspended for thirty days? Please review to tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

Being In Love With a Hardy

RainbowHairedWarriorsGirl

Summary: Jeff Hardy is WWE Champion, not only that he is the boyfriend of the new WWE Divas Champion, Mia McMahon, Vince's youngest daughter. When bad things begin to happen will he realize that his girlfriend is more important than his WWE championship belt?

Disclaimer: I only own Mia McMahon.

Chapter 10: What?

"Mia!" Yelled Jeff. He didn't know what was going on with his girlfriend, but she had never passed out before.

Matt ended up getting out of the ring. He didn't care if Mia was hurt or not. He didn't have a brother any more. He had told the world that and Mia wasn't going to change it.

"Someone please get some help!" Yelled Jeff.

Emts came running down to the ring with the stretcher. This was beginning to look like it did before when they were both taken out on a stretcher on SmackDown when the pyrotechnics were messed with.

"This is a horrible day… Mia McMahon was in the middle of doing her job and this happens. What is wrong with her? This is going to have to be an update of Mia McMahon. Hopefully have some light shed on why she fainted tonight. As of right now we just hope Mia McMahon is alright." Said JR.

-Hospital-

Jeff waited in the waiting room hoping that his girlfriend was alright.

Maria, Nikki and Brie Bella were there at the hospital as well with Jeff.

"What could have happened?" Asked Brie Bella looking at her twin sister who was almost asleep just sitting there in the seat beside her.

"She looked really pale." Said Maria looking over at Jeff.

The doctor came into the waiting room. "I am taking a guess the four of you are here to know the condition of Miss Mia McMahon?"

"Yes." Said Nikki looking at the doctor.

"She only wishes for the results to be shared with her boyfriend at this time. She said that he can tell you later."

Maria looked at Jeff. "We will see you later Jeff."The three girls left Jeff with the doctor.

Jeff looked at the doctor concerned. "Is she alright doctor?"

"She is fine. I just suggest that she take a week off. She is rather weak at the moment. But congradulations…"

"Congradulations? For what?"

"You Mr. Hardy are going to be a father."

Jeff's eyes went wide. "Does Mia know this?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, she wanted you to know the information first before she was told. She told me to tell you and I do not go against the word of my patients."

"Can I go see her?""Of course you can."

Jeff walked towards his girlfriend's room hoping to tell her what he had found out. He knocked on the door to Mia's room.

Mia looked up and saw Jeff at the door. "Come in Jeff…"

Jeff came into the room. "How you feeling baby?" He asked looking at her.

"A little sick, but other than that I am alright. What is the news that the doctors haven't given me yet…"

"Baby… I am not sure how to put this."

"I am alright aren't I?"

"Baby… you might just want to take some time off and that…""What do you mean?""Baby you are pregnant."

Mia shot up. "I am what? Jeff there isn't any possible way for me to be pregnant… I mean…""It is possible Mia…"

Tears came to Mia's eyes. "But I am unmarried and it looks bad…"

"I know this… Mia we need to just make a choice…" He said putting his hand on hers. "I didn't want to bring a baby into this world when Matt says I am such a fuck up. This will give him every reason to continue to call me a fuck up."

"Jeff you aren't a fuck up. I already know this. You know that you aren't a fuck up. If one of us is the fuck up it is me."Jeff brought Mia's hand to his lips and placed a small kiss on it. "You aren't."

-Mia's Point of view-

I knew Jeff was right about me not being a fuck up, but now I felt like it because of now being pregnant with his child. There was no possible way for me to take care of myself and a child at this time. Oh man was I going to need some major help.

But who was I going to ask help from? Surely with Matt saying he didn't have a brother I couldn't go to him. I couldn't go to Shane because he might say something that would hurt me in the end… maybe Stephanie could help… I mean after all she is my sister and she knows things like this happen… she is the better choice.

"Baby you alright?"

I looked over at Jeff. "Yeah I am fine."

"You look like you are thinking."

"I am Jeff. I am trying to think of who I can go to without them flipping out on me." The dreaded ringing from my cell phone of I am All Grown up Now was playing through the hospital room. I grabbed my phone and knew right away it was Stephanie calling me. She was most likely going to ask me what the hell happened. "Hello?" I answered the phone slightly afraid.

"_Mia are you alright?"_

I winced because of how loud she was. "I am fine."

"_Well, you better call daddy. He is flipping over the handle bars because you passed out. What the hell happened out there?"_

"I got really lightheaded." I lied. I looked over at Jeff who still had his hand on mine.

"_Mia you aren't a very good liar and you know that."_

I let out a sigh.

"_What the hell happened out there. You never get lightheaded. You never pass out. So what happened out there?"_

"Promise not to tell daddy this…"

"_Tell daddy what?"_

"This is going to be between you and me."

"_Alright."_

"Steph I am pregnant."

"_What?! How? When?"_

"When not sure…"

"_Who is the daddy of the baby?"_

"Jeff…"

"_Hardy?"_

"Yes…"

"_Mia… sis you are going to have to tell daddy before you start showing. How the hell could this happen to you. I thought you were going to wait until after you were married and that…"_

"Was… well I guess anything can happen."

"_I suggest you talk to daddy and that. Don't stress yourself out too much."_

I let out a sigh. "Alright."

"_And I will help you every step of the way."_

"Thank you Steph."

"_Anything for you Mia._ _I will talk to you later though."_

"Alright."

"_Bye."_

"Bye." I hung up my cell phone and looked at Jeff.

"How did the talk go over with your sister?"

"It was ok. I guess I just shocked the hell out of her. Surely now Stephanie thinks of me as a fuck up. I can't be a fuck up. Not to her."

"Mia you aren't a fuck up."

"Well, I am always one to mess something up. Even if I am my daddy's little angel."

"You haven't messed anything up."

"You don't remember when I messed up our first relationship do you?"

Jeff let out a sigh. "Yeah I do, but that wasn't your fault. That was mine because of the drugs."

"I got mad at you for doing that. But I don't want to mess up anything else between us. I want us to be together."

Jeff smiled at me. "You will always be mine Mia." He leaned in and gave me a kiss. "You are my Mrs. Hardy."

I smiled at him. "Thank you Jeff for everything."

**Oh cliffhanger. What will happen in the weeks to come for the General Manager of SmackDown? Will Edge's life become a living hell and what about Matt Hardy's life? Will he have to accept the fact that he still has a brother who isn't as much of a fuck up as he think he is? Oh and by the way I have a poll up for a new story that I will be working on, but I want to know who should the main male be? Who should be the lucky man to fall in love in my next romance fanfic? Please review and please vote. I will update as soon as I can. **


	11. Chapter 11

Being In Love with a Hardy

Michael Jackson's Queen of Pop

Summary: Jeff Hardy is WWE Champion, not only that he is the boyfriend of the new WWE Divas Champion, Mia McMahon, Vince's youngest daughter. When bad things begin to happen will he realize that his girlfriend is more important than his WWE championship belt?

Disclaimer: I only own Mia McMahon.

Authoress Note: Sorry it took so long to update this. Thanks for those who had reviewed the last chapter which was only one person, radavis76. Now onto the story.

Chapter 11: God Thinks Your an Idiot

March 6, 2009

The following week Mia had to make a hard choice. She didn't know whether or not to just put the title up for grabs or have a match against someone that would put her baby in harm. She didn't want to do that, so she would have matches going on for most of the evening.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said running her hands through her hair.

Jeff came into the room. "Hey Baby."

"Jeff... I thought you were going to take the night off?"

Jeff shook his head. "I thought you were going to deal with Matt accordingly."

"I am. I am planning on it. Jeff... could you bring Edge to me?"

"Yes." Jeff said, leaving the room.

Mia took a seat and let out a sigh.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in." She said, running a hand through her blond hair.

Stephanie came into the office. "You need to explain yourself Mia." Said the older McMahon daughter, the Billion dollar Princess, crossing her arms.

Mia let out a sigh. "Stephanie what is there to really explain. I mean I have an important thing to do tonight and that is going to be the hardest thing that I will ever have to do. I am not going to be real happy about it." She said running a hand through her hair once again.

Stephanie let out a sigh. "You need to announce it to the world though." She said shaking her head as she took a seat on her sister's desk. "You know it isn't going to be easy."

"I know that is why I am asking you for some help sis."

Stephanie put a sympathetic smile on her face putting her hand on her sister's hand. "Daddy isn't going to be pleased about this you know that."

Just then Jeff had returned with Edge. "Baby I brought Edge like you wanted me too."

"Thank you Jeff." She looked at Edge. "I know you aren't happy about this Edge, but there are consequences for what you do."

Edge looked down at the floor.

"The consequences for this what you did to me and Jeff is going to be a bad one. You are going to be my slave until I decide your term is done and then you can go back to wrestling." She said glaring at him. "Now, go get me a glass of water."

Edge left the room.

Jeff looked at his girlfriend. "Are you sure you are up to doing this? I mean doing things that could over stress you?"

"Jeff I will be fine. I have you and Stephanie here to help me. Now tonight Jeff I don't want you out in the ring OK. I am going to be dealing with Matt tonight."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"I am sure about this Jeff. Don't worry too much alright. Everything will be fine I promise you that."

"If you say so. You just be careful out there."

"I will. Now you go and get ready for your match tonight."

"OK." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

~Later that night~

"Welcome to Friday Night SmackDown! Tonight is going to be a very different show. Mia McMahon will be on the show tonight and she has some important business to deal with tonight." Said JR.

Mia's theme song rang through out the arena.

"Please welcome at this time the new General Manager of SmackDown! Mia McMahon."

Mia came down to the ring. She was dressed in a classic McMahon suit and had the title belt slung over her shoulder. She got into the ring. She got a mic like she did the week before. "Welcome to Friday Night SmackDown!" She said with a smile.

The crowd went wild.

"Now I have important business to deal with tonight. Now to get started off with tonight I hate to say that tonight there will be a divas matches all night long. It will be a tournament to say the least... the prize will be my diva's championship. I am going to be leaving the title vacient. The reason why is..."

A bunch of "Don't give up the title" rang through out the arena.

"I am pregnant. So I have to give up the title tonight. Now for the second order of business. Matt Hardy get your fucking ass down here."

Matt's theme rang through out the arena. Matt came down to the ring.

"Now... Matt... You screwed your brother over a few week ago. Now you have a match tonight against your brother. Now this will be pay back for what you did to Jeff. Now get your sorry ass out of my ring."

Matt got out of the ring.

~Later that night~

Mia was back in her office once again watching the television. She was watching Jeff face off with his brother Matt. Mia bit her lip. She felt like she had made a mistake of having Jeff face Matt and now things were just going wrong, because Jeff was getting the piss beaten out of him.

Stephanie looked at her sister. "You shouldn't worry yourself." Stephanie said pouring her sister a glass of water. "Here... drink this and take this." She said handing the glass of water and a prenatal vitamin to her.

-Mia's Point of View-

I let out a sigh and took the pill quickly. I looked over at Edge. "Edge."

"Yes, Miss McMahon."

"Go out and make sure that Matt Hardy pays for what he did."

"No..."

"Excuse me?" I said looking at him. "Edge you are suspended."

"What?"

I glared at him. "You heard me you ass. You get the fuck out of my office." I yelled.

Edge walked out of my office.

I took deep breaths trying to calm myself.

"Sister breath breath... don't stress yourself out. You don't want to have stress on you." Stephanie said, taking my arm. "Calm yourself... please."

I took a seat in my chair. "I want Jeff."

"I will go and get him."

~Hallway~

-Jeff's Point of View-

I walked down the hallway holding an icepack on my head. Matt had hit me fairly hard with a steel chair. I hated the fact that he did that, he hated me, and I knew that. I saw Stephanie running towards me.

"Stephanie?" I asked.

"Mia wants you now. She is stressing out."

I ran past her and was running to my girlfriend. I knew that I had to make things right with Mia and her family. I was worried with her enough as is, and knew her father was probably going to jump off of the freaking roof. He was going to hate me more then usual and I knew that. He hated me to begin with for what happened years ago with Mia and me when we had a falling out with our last relationship. I ran into her office finding her in the chair with her hands over her eyes shielding them from anyone who would have probably entered the room. "Mia???"

Mia looked up at me her blue eyes were filled with tears. It looked as if she couldn't control herself from crying.

I walked up to her. "Mia baby what is wrong?"

"I feel like I am making a mistake."

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Mia what kind of mistake are you making?"

"Maybe this whole thing is a mistake."

"Mia baby what are you talking about?"

"I am talking about maybe we shouldn't be together."

"Mia why are you talking like that?"

"My daddy would disown me."

"Mia stop talking like that. He will understand I am sure he would."

"Jeff that is the thing with my father. He never understands things. He would surely kill me if he found out that you are the father of my baby."

**What will happen now? Will Mia walk away from the relationship with Jeff and have a broken heart? **

**Poll**

**Stay With Jeff**

**Leave Jeff  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Being In Love With A Hardy

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Jeff Hardy is WWE Champion, not only that he is the boyfriend of the new WWE Divas Champion, Mia McMahon, Vince's youngest daughter. When bad things begin to happen will he realize that his girlfriend is more important than his WWE championship belt?

Disclaimer: I only own Mia McMahon.

Authoress Note: Sorry it took so long to update this. Thanks for the reviews. It is getting harder to make the choices for which way to make Mia go. I don't really want to break her up with Jeff since she is going to have his baby and I am going to try to get this story clear up to now, but that might take some time since I am only in what 2009 still in the story? Well here is the much needed update. I am just so sorry that it took so long for me to update this. I had a lot of things going on in my life and I saw that it has been a while since I updated this. I also promise you all who read any of my stories that I will get up actual pictures that I draw to show you what the characters that are mine really are. So with out further ado chapter 12 choices of pain.

Chapter 12: Choices of Pain

"Mia he won't hurt you. He loves you just as much as I love you." Jeff said to her taking her hand into his. "I really don't want you to end it with me because of what your father thinks about us."

Mia pulled her hand away. "Jeff think please. What would happen if you can't raise this baby? I would have to take care of it all on my own. I don't think that I would be able to deal with taking care of a baby right now. I may be 29 Jeff, but I have my lively hood to think about to."

"Mia your lively hood is with me. You know that. I know that and I will make sure that the baby has everything that it needs."

Mia got up. "Jeff please just let me think about it ok. You know that I don't want to hurt you."

"I know that Mia."

Mia placed a kiss on his cheek and walked out the door. She closed the door behind her and she leaned against the door taking deep breaths trying to calm herself. Tears were freely flowing from her eyes.

-Mia's Point of view-

I knew what I had to do, but it was going to be so hard for me to do this.

"Well, well, well, well what do I have here. The slut who couldn't keep her legs closed and is bringing Jeff down with her." A female voice said to me.

I knew that voice all too well. "What do you want Michelle?" I asked hissing out. "You seem to forget one thing I am the general manager of SmackDown! now or did you forget?"

"Oh no I didn't forget. I want a title shot against you."

"You aren't going to get one. You didn't listen to what I had to say on the show."

"So what if you are pregnant. You are probably faking it and Jeff doesn't need that. He would be so better off with me."

I slapped her. "I still have every right to fire your stupid slutty blond haired ass Michelle. Don't piss with me." I said, basically seething now. "Now get out of my way." I said brushing past her. I have had enough of Michelle causing a problem for me. She was after me and I knew why. She hated me and wanted to hurt me in any way possible. I wasn't going to allow her to do that to me. No chance in hell rang in over my phone. I let out a sigh and picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Mia I want you on the next plane out for home."_

"What?"

"_I want to talk to you in person Mia. It is something to deal with what you said tonight."_

"Daddy... I know you are mad at me. This wasn't planned daddy."

"_Not planned!"_

"No, daddy it wasn't. I am going to go. Bye daddy." I quickly hung up my phone. Tears were running down more then ever down my face. I groaned. I couldn't put up with this right now. I needed to get away for a while and I didn't know where to go. I just walked slowly to my limo where it was waiting for me. I had to admit I had a lot of things to think about. I knew that it was only a matter of time before something else happened to me and Jeff. This was really going to tear us apart, I wanted it to just go away. With how much I loved Jeff I didn't want to leave him, but I had to do something quickly before things got out of hand.

"Where to Miss McMahon?"

I looked up at my driver. "Hotel please."

"Yes, mam."

-No One's Point of view-

With Jeff

Jeff let out a sigh. He watched Mia's limo go. _"What the hell is she thinking? I want to help her. I want to be there with her." _He thought as he grasped the small box that was in his pocket. _"I hope she comes to soon. I want to be with her forever and always. A child with her is what I wanted. I know it was too soon for this, but I want to be a father."_

With Mia

Mia finally arrived in her hotel room that she shared with Maria.

"Hey." Maria said drying her hair off with a fluffy white towel. "You alright?"

Mia looked at Maria and sighed. "Not really." Mia said sitting down on her bed.

Maria took a seat next to her. "This is about you and Jeff right?"

Mia nodded her head. She didn't need to lie to Maria. For someone so ditzy Maria knew when something was bothering the boss's daughter.

"What happened?"

Mia looked down at her hands. "I think I am making a mistake."

Maria looked at the youngest McMahon child in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Maria you know my family believes in marriage before children right? I am doing this all backwards. I am having a child before I even get married."

Maria put her hand on Mia's hand. "Don't let them judge you. You are happy with Jeff aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, but I feel like I am brining him down Maria. He wants to be a champion again and I am just going to be some washed up up has been champion. I am not even a diva any more by taking the place of General Manager until Teddy returns from being gone so long."

"Did he say that to you?"

Mia shook her head. "I just feel like I am."

"Mia... I may not be an expert on having children and having relationships, but I can tell that if you walk away your life will get harder. Besides if you leave Jeff that will leave him open for all of the problems of Michelle going after him and Matt beating the hell out of him."

Mia let out a sigh. "I just don't want Jeff to get hurt any more. It isn't fair to him. Sure he may be happy when the baby is born, but he wouldn't be happy if his brother wasn't back to normal it would be a problem because he would want Matt to be an uncle. Matt isn't going to go willingly. I already know that he is going to have a hard time with accepting Jeff back. I just wish this wasn't so screwed up."

"Mia as long as you are happy with Jeff the two of you can do anything together. I am sure that your father will understand everything. Vince understands almost everything."

"I know he does, but I don't want him to say you have a choice. Either stay with Hardy and be disowned or leave Hardy and stay a McMahon forever with a black mark on my record."

"I would say Vince was crazy if he did that to you. I know you will be able to talk him out of everything. I mean you talked him into allowing you to be General Manager of SmackDown! until Teddy got back didn't you?"

"Yeah I did."

"Then the choice shouldn't be none to hard. Just think about what would happen between you and Jeff with the choices that you make."

"I know. I am going to do some thinking tonight."

Maria nodded her head. "If you need to talk to me I am open to talk alright."

Mia nodded her head. "I know."

"Did you want to go out tonight?"

"Nah I think I will stay here for the night. I will see you in the morning though."

"Ok. I will see you then." Maria said getting up.

"Have fun."

"I will bye."

"Bye."

Maria left the youngest McMahon alone in the room.

Mia let out a sigh and leaned back in her bed. She groaned. _"What would Steph do when it comes to something like this?" _

Meanwhile at the bar

Jeff pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey Jeff you alright?" Asked Maria.

"No, Maria. I am worried about Mia."

Maria sighed. "I know. I am worried about her too."

"What did she tell you?"

"She said she was going to do some thinking to do tonight."

"Thinking?"

"Yes."

"She isn't thinking about breaking up with me is she?"

"In all honesty I do not know Jeff. I wouldn't think she would break up with you."

Jeff just groaned. "I can't lose her again. This is my second chance with her. I think I fucked it up again."

"Jeff you didn't do that. I am sure that she just will talk everything over with her father and everything will smooth itself out."

"I hope you are right about that."

Hotel

Mia's room

Mia picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. She pressed the phone against her ear in hopes to hear the voice of her older sister Stephanie.

"_Hello?" Asked Stephanie's tired voice._

"I am sorry for calling so late Steph."

"_Mia what's wrong?"_

"I wanted to know what I should do."

"_You want to keep the baby right?"_

"Yes."

"_Don't mind dad then. He is just a little upset that you aren't married yet and you are going to have a baby. He loves us and he loves my baby girl. It doesn't mean he won't love yours."  
_

"I don't know what to do about Jeff though?"

"_Mia just stay with him. If you leave him again you won't be the same. You need him to support you all of the way."_

"I hope so."

"_Now baby sis you should get some rest ok."_

"Ok."

"_Good Night."_

"Night." Mia hung up her phone. She knew what she was going to do and she was going to talk to Jeff. She knew that she was going to try and patch things up again. Her phone began to ring My Time is Now. Mia let out a sigh and answered the phone. "What is it John?"

"_I was just calling up to see how my favorite McMahon was doing."_

Mia laughed. "John I am the only McMahon that is nice to you and doesn't give you hell."

"_True true. SO it is true then what was going around on air."_

"The whole pregnant thing? Yeah that is true."

"_Woah that means Hardy is going to be a daddy and that means no you and me going to bars any more."_

Mia chuckled. "I know that John. I am sorry it is getting late and it is time for me to try and get some rest."

"_I will call you tomorrow."_

"Ok John. Bye."

"_Bye."_

She hung up her phone and let out a sigh. _"Tomorrow I am going to have to talk with Jeff. I know that he wants to be a father so badly. I want to be with him too. I just hope I am making the right choice." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of the chapter. What do you think. Do you think she will stay with Jeff or will she leave him? Review please.


	13. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


End file.
